


Short Circuit

by Xanid



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Firebending, Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, Lightning - Freeform, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanid/pseuds/Xanid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's ability to bend lightning emerges, but has become dangerous to everyone around her. She seeks Mako's help to control this new power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Circuit

"YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWW!"

Tenzin screamed and dropped onto the ground like a stone. Korra stood over him, her eyes filled with fear. "Master! I am SO sorry, I...I don't know what happened..." Tenzin groaned in reply.

Korra had been practicing her Airbending stance in the training ground at Air Temple Island. She herself had considered it perfect and had scowled in annoyance as her Master strode over to her yet AGAIN to correct her form.

As soon as he attempted to adjust her arm, he exploded in a flash of light, his eyes wide, the ends of his mustache and beard fizzled and crackled. Korra paced back and forth in a panic, "Ok, I admit it, sometimes when I can't get this Airbending thing, I kinda wish you'd explode, but I really didn't mean it LITERALLY!"

Tenzin coughed and sat up slowly. The end of his beard was still smoking, and so he quickly snuffed it out. "It's ok, Korra." he wheezed, "This is good news. You are making progress!" Korra stared at him, puzzled. She offered her hand to help her teacher stand, but he recoiled.

"Aahh, please don't. Ahem, you see, after every meditation, I have noticed that you become more and more at ease. You slip in and out of your trance more fluidly. Finally you seem to have begun forging a connection to the Spirit World!"

Tenzin walked out of the training pavilion, Korra at his heels "Not only should this help your Airbending, but it may advance your mastery of the other three elements. How long have you been feeling... well... Fiery?"

Korra slouched "Ever since that stupid mess over at the Pro Bending Championship two weeks ago."

Out of habit, Tenzin stroked his beard, like he usually did when he was thinking. Korra could have sworn she heard him whimper when he brushed his fingertips over the singed hair. "If I remember correctly, you came in contact with those chi blockers' new electric contraptions, maybe a few too many times. I suggest you meditate for the rest of the day, right now it's too dangerous for you to be around people"

Korra blew a stray piece of hair from her face in frustration. It crackled as she tucked it behind her ear. "You should go find that Firebender friend of yours later." suggested Tenzin, "He should know how to help you."

"Thank you." said Korra as she pulled her legs toward her, preparing to meditate, even though she doubted she could calm down enough to do it properly. Tenzin sat opposite her. "Ahem, now, did I hear you say something about wanting me to explode?"

Korra smiled sheepishly.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra climbed the attic stairs in the Pro Bending Arena, taking the steps two at a time, but still could not burn off any of the angst angst energy she felt. She wasn't sure whether Mako was still in work or not, but it couldn't hurt to check.

Bolin sat on the wooden floor of the attic with Pabu, biscuit crumbs scattered the area around the little fuzzy creature. Bolin smiled excitedly when he spotted Korra. "Hey! Watch this, Pabu and I have been working it all day!" he exclaimed.

Kora sat down on the floor in front of them, the old floorboards creaking as she shifted her weight. Pabu stood on a small ball with his two front paws. At Bolin's encouragement, he brought his back legs into the air, still keeping the ball steady, until he was upside down. Korra remembered with a grin, the first of Pabu's tricks that Bolin had showed her: crossing a small ladder upside down.

"Ok buddy, big finish!" urged Bolin. Pabu leaped off the ball towards Korra, who tried to push herself back quickly as Pabu flew towards her. She nearly succeeded, but the creature's paw managed to brush against the exposed skin of her wrist.

The poor fire ferret squealed at the electric shock. Korra managed to pull away. That wasn't nearly as bad as her accident with Tenzin, and Pabu wasn't hurt but he still got a fright, his crimson fur was still standing on end.

"Bolin, I'm sorry!" stuttered Korra. She then launched into her story, and Tenzin's explanation. Bolin just laughed, "It's fine! Don't worry, I understand." He sat down next to her, petting Pabu, but still keeping his distance.

"It used to happen to Mako a lot, back when he was still trying to learn Firebending. There were times he got so charged up, it was days before I could go near him. Even now, when he gets moody, Pabu and I keep our distance. He won't say, but I know he's terrified of using lightning outside the power plant. He can't control what happens until he gets rid of all that extra energy."

Korra nodded. "Is he still at work?"

"Nah, he went out with Asami"

Korra felt her stomach churn, but tried desperately to hide this reaction from Bolin, but if he noticed, he didn't bring it up. Asami was a nice person, she and her father had invested in The Fire Ferrets team! But just the thought of her and Mako together...

She forced that train of thought to stop right then and there and wrenched her mind, with difficulty, back towards her conversation with Bolin.

"Me and Pabu are goin for something to eat. Wanna come?"

Korra politely declined. She could still feel fury, jealousy and frustration boiling inside her, and wanted to try and release some of it downstairs in the gym, doing what she did best. Bolin smiled, understanding. After wishing Korra good luck, the two left the attic and parted ways. Korra could have sworn that Pabu was glaring at her over Bolin's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Inhale. Exhale.

Korra tossed two earth disks into the net with two sharp punches.

Inhale. Exhale.

Korra brought her leg around in a wide kick, water flowing behind it.

Inhale. Exhale.

She tries to release a stream of flames, but nothing.

Korra swore under her breath. She didn't know how long she'd been here, but she was still unable to control her Firebending. Sometimes, she ended up with sparks fizzing at her fingertips, or a tiny flame, no bigger than one that could be found on a small candle, but sometimes nothing even happened!

In her frustration, she crushed one of the earth disks to dust, a small pile forming on the floor. She screamed in frustration. Over the past week or so, she had managed to bottle up the angst inside her, but now it has emerged again, and no matter what she tried to do, the negative emotions would not dissipate. It was a strange feeling, when she thought about it. It was like anger, fear and excitement surging through her body every moment of the day, like pure adrenaline. She felt so guilty after hurting Tenzin and Pabu, she could have easily killed them. She needed Mako's help. Desperately.

As if on cue, the very Firebender in question burst through the door. Mako was panting, his eyes lit up when he saw Korra. "You're still ok! That's a relief." he walked into the centre of the gym. "Asami and I ran into Bolin a few minutes ago. He told me what happened with Tenzin and I ran straight here. Korra, why didn't you tell me?"

"At the time, it wasn't your concern." said Korra, immediately regretting it. She seemed to come off way more hostile than she intended, and Mako grimaced.

Korra tried to withdraw as Mako grabbed her wrist. She had expected him to get electrocuted, but there wasn't so much as a spark between them. "Physically, maybe, but this is driving me crazy" thought Korra sadly.

Mako shook his head. "You need to get rid of this backed up electricity before you get hurt. You need to keep fire and lightning balanced, or you'll just end up feeling moody-"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Uh, forget it. Just follow my lead." Mako began a series of movements, and Korra followed him, matching his movements as best as she could.

"You know you should have stayed with Asami" said Korra, changing her stance and hoping Mako couldn't pick up on the jealousy in her voice.

"This couldn't wait, Korra. When Firebenders become unbalanced like this, it could seriously hurt them if they don't get it sorted quickly. I learned that the hard way. Asami will get over it, but right now, you need help"

_"He left her to help me?"_ thought Korra.

Something deep inside her roared in triumph. She felt some of the anger fade away, and for the first time in two weeks she felt... calm. As she drilled the moves alongside Mako, she felt the electricity at her fingertips and released it. If anyone came to check up on them, they would no doubt witness the two benders' spectacular light show. Any passer by would have sworn that Korra and Mako were dancing, matching each others movements with precision. In sync. As one.

As the Korra felt peace return to her, the lightning began to slowly give way to fire, and she could finally control herself again. The two of them stopped bending.

"How do you feel now?" asked Mako.

Korra felt happier than she had in a long time. She was so relieved, she could have laughed out loud. "I feel... great! Thank you so much!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Korra threw her arms around Mako's neck. Although startled for a few moments, he returned the embrace. Korra didn't know how long they stood like that, but neither of them moved. She pulled away a little bit, his face inches from her own.

Red faced, she jumped away in embarrassment. She couldn't let him make her feel like this. He was in love with Asami! Korra couldn't bear to hurt either of them, or herself. _"Weak"_ she thought, _"I am so weak."_

"You're welcome." he said softly. Did he sound disappointed?

"Thank you." she repeated. "I'd better go, it's really late" she said, noticing the absence of light outside the window, "See you tomorrow..."

And without another word, she turned on her heel and walked out of the gym, before the inevitable tears threatened to break her down completely.


End file.
